Blind Rain
by MaiSnape
Summary: My rendition of an alternate universe-ish fic that poses the question, “What if that strange magical substance that flowed from the sky were to have a strange effect on Belle’s eyes, thus causing her to go blind?" Read and Review please! Thank you!
1. Toxic Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. The plot and characters that I am using for this particular story of mine belong to Disney…not me. I only hold owner ship of the story that is written below. Don't bother suing me…I'm poor. Even if you tried to sue me, you wouldn't get much from me…I'm a poor college student. Don't waste your time on me!

Summary: My rendition of an alternate universe-ish fic that poses the question, "What if that strange magical substance that flowed from the sky were to have a strange effect on Belle's eyes, thus causing her to go blind? And what exactly WAS that substance that came from the sky (besides the spell getting to be broken on the castle and its inhabitants)?" Enjoy my story! Please try to be kind with critique for this is my first attempt at a Beauty and the Beast fanfic! Thank you!

Never had it rained harder than this night. Everything went by in a nasty blur for Belle; from when she raced back to the castle to now as she kneeled down next to the Beast's sad wounded form. Belle wore a horribly worried look upon her face, "Beast…please don't leave me!"

Rain mixed with tears on both Belle and the Beast's faces, "Belle…you came back…"

Belle paused then managed to bring a light filled smile to her features, "O-of course I came back…" her eyes drifted over his bloodied form, "Oh…none of this would've happened if I had just…this is all my fault!"

Beast brought a large paw up to cradle her cheek, "Maybe…maybe it's b-bet-" he let out a painful cough, "better this way…"

"No, no, don't say that…don't talk like that…" desperation was crystal clear in her voice and her bright eyes.

Then what she and he completely thought would be the Beast's last words became spoken, "At least…I was able to see you…once last time…"

Everything became completely silent as the Beast's raised paw slipped from Belle's face and claimed the floor as a friend.

Belle's eyes grew wide with horror, "Beast…?" she then broke into a sad and desperate sob, "No…no…please…please don't leave me," she threw herself over his large torso, "…I love you…"

The moment those magical words left her lips was the moment when the last petal fell from the enchanted rose. And that was also the moment when the mystical shower of magic fell from the sky. Right before Belle's bright brown eyes her beloved Beast was rising from where he was resting and began to be engulfed in a very bright light. It was then that Belle's eyes began to burn.

"What…wha-…ahh!" her hand flew up to cover her tightly shut eyes before blacking out into oblivion.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Something Lost, A Name Gained

Three days had passed since that horrible night. Gaston was found just two days earlier, dead, run through by one of the castle's sharp pointed towers. Ever since the curse had been lifted from the castle and everyone living there, it seemed like the castle was louder and busier than ever before. Lumiere and Cogsworth were running around the entire castle for hours looking for the Prince. But where was he?

The Prince, previously known as Beast, could have been found in the one place where he wasn't supposed to be: Belle's room. Pacing back and forth at the foot of her bed, he kept stealing glances at Belle's bedridden and bandaged frame. He could remember what happened that night very graphically.

_The Beast had transformed from Beast to Prince in a matter of less than thirty seconds with the simple three words that came from Belle's lips. However, turning from Beast to Prince had a horrible price. _

_After regaining his composure, nothing could've prepared him for what he saw after looking up from his human hands. There lay Belle on the wet ground, bleeding from her eyes and completely unconscious. Horror had graced over his features as he ran to her side picking her up gingerly, calling for his servants to help him. Never before had he been so scared in his entire life. What should have been the best day…turned into the worse day in about point three seconds._

And now…

Now Belle lay on her four-poster bed, blankets comfortably on top of her and two bandages over her eyes. The Prince was not supposed to go into Belle's room mainly because if he were to go in there, his servants, especially Mrs. Potts, believed that he would become hysterical and cause more problems than solutions. Since that day, Belle had been slipping in and out of consciousness and the Prince more than wanted to be by her side when she would become fully aware. But there was a problem that still lingered: what happened to Belle?

All that the Prince could remember was the blinding light that he saw before coming to and realizing that the spell had been broken. However, his servants Lumiere and Cogsworth did tell him of strange colored rain that fell from the sky the moment Belle had said the three magic words. The Prince was about to think further on what that rain must have really been when he heard a groaning noise come from Belle's bed.

Belle was moving around slowly in her bed, lips partially open, "B…Beast? Are you there?"

The Prince gasped and ran to her bedside speaking gently, "Yes, Belle…I'm here."

Her full and delicate lips turned into a small frown, "Beast…you sound different…you voice seems lighter…"

"Yes," a small smile flew across his features, "I…am different. The spell…it's been lifted from the castle! I'm…I'm a man again!"

One of Belle's shaky hands reached up to touch the Prince's face. She felt his face and almost instantly retracted her hand, "…this…this is going to take some getting used to," she tried to get up when a piercing pain shot from her eyes to the back of her head, "AHH!!!!"

The Prince was about to say something to comfort her about his new appearance before her screaming caused him to jump, "Belle! You shouldn't move, you're injured!"

He pushed her gently back down to the bed. Belle sounded close to tears, "Ohh…Beast…what happened to me? I don't remember much…please…please tell me what happened that dark and stormy night? …Don't you dare laugh at how cliché that phrase is," a small smile warmed its way onto her lips.

At the last line she spoke, the Prince chuckled, "Do not fear about that…however," he cleared his throat before continuing, "It…it's been three days since that night. After you told me that…you love me…the enchantment that befell the castle ten years ago was lifted from us. However…in a matter of seconds, according to Lumiere, you were on the ground with both of your hands over your eyes. By the time I came back to reality…and after I had become human again…you were…you were…" his voice broke then into a sob, "You…you were on the ground…unconscious…bleeding from your eyes…I…I didn't know what I was going to do…"

Belle just lay there the entire time while he told her the horrific story of what happened that night. She then reached up to touch the Prince's face again, this time feeling wetness on his cheek…tears. She also noticed that there was some stubble on his face, "Did you…stay with me this whole time?"

He didn't expect those to be the words that she would say to him after what he had just told her, "Well…I tried…Mrs. Potts is under the impression that if I stayed in here I would worry myself sick and end up not helping anything…but yes…I was here as often as I could be."

This time, Belle kept her hand on his face and a nice big toothy smile appeared, "Thank you, Beast…" her thumb was gently rubbing against the stubble on his face, "I…I think I can get used to this. I really do…"

The Prince smiled warmly, "That makes me very happy, Belle. I know it's going to take some time to get used to. Thank you, Belle," he put his hand over her hand that was on his face and brought her hand back down to lay at her side, "I'm going to go check on the castle, get some food for you and get some clean bandages for your wounds…"

As the Prince was about to leave, Belle spoke in a small voice, "Beast? Who has been caring for me since this all happened?"

He answered as he lifted himself from her bedside, "The castle doctor. You probably never saw him in his enchanted form while you've been here. He was a first aid kit."

She giggled, "Yes, I've never seen him. Thank you…oh," her voice took on a more curious tone, "I…I've been wondering…what is your real name?"

At this moment in time, he was halfway to the door from her bed, "My name? Well…I rarely ever go by my real name…but Belle, you may call me Adam."

Belle smiled brightly, "Alright…Adam," she loved how his name smoothly rolled from her mouth, "Oh…one more question, Adam?"

Adam's hand was on the door handle, "Yes, Belle?"

Belle's voice took on a very scared tone, very unlike anything that Adam had ever heard come from Belle's person, "Do you know if…if I'll ever see again?"

Adam opened the door a crack before replying, "I…don't know. The doctor tells me that we will see with time…please try to get some sleep, Belle."

"I see," her voice was sad, "I'm rather sleepy. I'm sure I can get myself to sleep. Thank you, Adam."

He nodded his head and was out the door and almost had it closed before he heard Belle's small sleepy voice, "I love you, Adam."

Poking his head back into her room, Adam replied softly, "I love you too, Belle."

CHAPTER 2 END

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! This is so NOT the end by a LONG shot, no worries. We still need to figure out what the heck happened to poor Belle! Please leave me some good reviews! I love getting good advice! Please let me know what you guys think!


	3. The Blind Can Still Read?

Later that night, Adam's pacing could be heard coming from his still messed up bedroom, "What am I going to do? What if she ends up completely blind?"

In the room with him were Mrs. Potts and Lumiere; both were sitting on the edge of his bed. Mrs. Potts spoke up first, "Perhaps…just maybe she will pull through?"

Lumiere flared up in excitement, "Indeed, Master! Perhaps she will be able to see once the bandages are removed?"

Adam continued to pace, "Yes, maybe that will happen. But Piere tells me that her…'corneas'…?"

He looked to the other two in his room for support on the unsure word. Unfortunately, both just shrugged their shoulders. Rolling his eyes, Adam continued in a somewhat annoyed but worried tone, "Anyway, Piere tells me that the bleeding was coming from her eye socket and that her 'corneas' are greatly damaged. He doesn't think that she will ever be able to see again…"

Adam stopped in his tracks and simply stared at the floor. Lumiere broke the deadly silence, "Master, uh…do we have any clues as to how Belle got this way?"

Adam stared at Lumiere with a blank expression as Lumiere continued, "I-I mean…perhaps if we knew how she became injured, we might be able to reverse the effect and then she may get her sight back?"

Adam and Mrs. Potts just continued to stare at Lumiere. Mrs. Potts sadly shook her head and gently spoke, "Lumiere…it happened when the spell was broken. All of us couldn't see or we were too distracted by watching our Master transform as well as ourselves. None of us knows what happened."

Lumiere gave a sheepish look, "I see…well," he looked towards his Master who had begun to pace again," at least Belle can be well taken care of! After all, she has us! And more importantly, she has you, Master! And she can always…oh no," a frightful look appeared on Lumiere's face.

Adam stopped pacing, "what is it, Lumiere?"

Lumiere uttered, "…read…if she remains blind-"

He was cut off as both Adam and Mrs. Potts exclaimed, "she can't read!"

Meanwhile…up in Belle's room…

Belle was completely awake and sitting up in her bed. She and the woman who had been her wardrobe, Alice, were having a small conversation, "Oh Belle, I'm sure that everything will turn out alright in the end."

Belle nodded, "I know, Alice. Even if I remain this way, I know that I can still be happy here. After all, all of you here are wonderful, Adam is still here and before I became like this," her face seemed to light up, " I discovered that a good third of your library is filled with books that are written in brail!"

A small silence filled the room. Belle giggled, "Brail is the 'written' form for the blind to read."

Alice blinked blankly, "The blind can read?"

Belle nodded, "Oh yes. Brail is read through a person's fingers."

Alice let out a joyous laugh, "I still don't completely understand but I believe you," she took a hold of one of Belle's hands, "that's wonderful, Belle! You can still enjoy reading the books that you love so much…oh, but," she hesitated, "do you know how to read brail?"

Belle seemed thoughtful for a moment before replying slowly, "I did try teaching myself how to read brail some time ago…but I'm not that good at it."

Alice gave a warm smile, "If you need some help with learning, I'm more than happy to help," she stood up, "besides, I'd love to learn more about this strange way for the blind to read."

Belle smiled, "that would be wonderful. Thank you!"

"Of course, dear," Alice made her way out the door, "have a good night, Belle."

"Good night, Alice."

END OF CHAPTER 3

Author's Note: There's chapter three! Please read and review to let me know what you think! Thank you! -


	4. Piere's News

The next morning, a tall man with dark wavy hair and a rather large moustache entered Belle's room. Belle was already awake when the strange man walked into her room, "I'm sorry, but…who are you? You don't sound familier to me."

The man straightened up and approached Belle's bedside. After setting down a bag full of medical equipment, he finally spoke in a very heavy French accent, "Madmoisel, my name is Piere. I am the castle doctor who has been caring for you since the incident. If you don't mind, I'd like to check your eyes."

Belle sat up in her bed and rested against her headboard, "oh, so you're Piere! It's nice to meet you. Yes, of course you can. Check away."

"Thank you, Madmoisel," Piere sat down at her bedside and began to slowly take off the bandages that covered her eyes.

It was a slow process. Off came the left eye bandage. Off came the right eye's bandage. Once both were removed, Piere took out a strange looking microscope. Something that was obviously used to examine eyes, "please try to open your eyes."

And open her eyes, she did. It hurt at first, but once she opened them, Belle immediantly felt like crying, "I…can't see anything."

Unknown to Belle, her eyes were in bad shape. The iris and the pupil of her eyes had become a white gray color while the white of her eyes had become bloodshot. Piere began to examine her, "Well, Madmoisel, it is no surprise that you can't see. However, can you tell me where the light is coming from?"

Belle gained a confused look. Piere continued, "Can you point to where your window is and can you tell that light is coming from it? Seeing light is a good step, Madmoisel."

Belle sat still for a moment before pointing towards her bedroom window, "I kow that the window is over there…but no, I can't tell that light is coming from it…" she could hear Piere jot something down on a notepad, "Piere?"

Looking up from his notepad, Piere's gaze settled on Belle's injured eyes, "Hmm?"

"Do you think that I will be able to see again?"

Piere could be heard putting his instruments away. He replied as soon as he was at her bedroom door, "I'm afraid, Madmoisel, that you may never see again. The damage done to your eyes is far too great to repair. I am terribly sorry for you loss, Madmoisel," and with that, he left Belle to her thoughts in her room…alone.

Downstairs in the dinning room, Adam was pacing again. He knew that Piere had gone to check on Belle, so he was simply waiting for Piere to come and give him some updates on Belle's condition.

In the room with him were Maurice, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth. Maurice, the poor man, had been taking the situation very hard. Ever since that night, Maurice had been sobbing off and on. Fortunately for him, these people that he knew and that cared about his well being constantly surrounded him. After all, he's Belle's father. And as far as they were concerned, it was because of him that Belle had even graced the castle with her presence in the first place. Mrs. Potts had been holding Maurice's hand for a good portion of the last few days.

It was just as Mrs. Potts was trying to find something comforting to say to Maurice that Piere came into the dining room, "Well, it seems that you really wont be needing me for these check-ups anymore."

Adam had stopped pacing and was staring wide eyed at Piere. Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth just stared at the man as Maurice stood up and ran to Piere, taking the man by the front of his coat, "What do you mean? Is my daughter alright?!"

Piere forcibly removed Maurice's hands from his white coat, "What I mean, Messeur, is that I am no longer needed. She is perfectly healthy right now with the exception of her eyes. Her eyes will heal in time, but the damage that has been done is irreversible. She will, most likely, never see again."

At these words, everyone had a somewhat different reaction. Maurice was floored and sobbing while Mrs. Potts was hugging him from behind and petting his hair trying to comfort him. Cogsworth had taken a seat in one of the chairs, his eyeglass in his hand and his mouth slightly hanging open. Adam had begun to get rather angry with the doctor, "Do you mean to come in here like you have to tell us that Belle is perminatly blind!? You mean to tell us that there is NOTHING further that you can do?"

Piere gained a somewhat scared look upon his face, "Y-yes, my Lord…I'm afraid that is exactly what I am telling you. The best thing for her right now is a lot of rest…and she will need to spend time with those that are very close to her so that she can get to recognize each and every one of you," Piere was making his way out of the dining room door, "Please remember, she may have lost one of her senses but that doesn't mean that she has become less of a person," and with that, he left the dining room.

Everyone stared at one another for a small amount of time before Maurice stood up, "I'm going to go visit my daughter. I need to make sure that she's alright," he wore a sad look upon his face as he left the dining room for Belle's bedchamber.

Mrs. Potts held great concern in her eyes, "Oh, I hope he'll be alright…I'm going to go wait outside Belle's room for him…just to be safe…poor dear."

As Mrs. Potts left, Adam looked to Cogsworth, "I feel like I should do something…something to help her through this…I just don't know what."

Cogsworth looked thoughtful. Being very knowledgeable, he snapped his fingers and smiled towards his Master, "I just got a marvelous idea! We know that Belle loves to read, yes? She may be blind, but she can still learn to read brail," Cogsworth stood up, "Come with me, Master. We can go to the library and find some books in brail and a teaching guide for how to read it. You can help her with this, your Majesty."

Adam stared at Cogsworth with wide blank eyes, "The blind can read…?"

Poor Cogsworth could tell that this was going to be a long night.

CHAPTER 4 END

Author's Note: So, what do you guys think? R&R please! Thank you!


	5. Everything You Are To Me

Well, several days, if not weeks, had passed since Belle began her studies in brail. She had loads of help for Cogsworth, Alice and practically everyone in the castle was helping her with studying…especially Adam. Adam was there every day at her bedside trying to help her as much as he could. He was still not so wonderful at reading, but he was still trying to help…and Belle thought it very adorable.

Every morning, Adam would slowly enter Belle's room. Every time he came to her room, for him, it was like walking from the depths of hell into a world of love and light. There she would be, seated on her bed, blankets of soft luxurious silk covering her legs, pearly white hands folded over the top of the blankets, her eyes open but vacant and lost…but they had attained a strange light blue shade to them when she was injured. The whites of her eyes were still only slightly bloodshot. However so, her lovely eyes were majestic and magnificent to Adam. Her hair, burgundy ringlets and random wavy locks of hair spilled over her small beautiful shoulders. She didn't know this, but her hair looked like liquid in the morning…she was perfect in every aspect. Her full cheeks had just a touch of cherry splashed upon them. Her lips…oh yes, her lips…after being inside for so long her skin had become a pearl pale shade and due to this, her lips had become more red than pink…red just like blood. Lucky for Belle that Adam wasn't a beast anymore…for if he was, when the time came that Belle and him could be intimate with each other…well, lets not go there. ( ;;)

This particular morning, Adam had JUST woken up and was only wearing a pear of dark purple pajama pants and a black thin tank top. He had just walked into Belle's room when Belle spoke up, "You know…it's only seven in the morning, Adam," this was followed by a small giggle.

A crooked smile made its way onto Adam's face, "How…how'd you know it was me?"

"Oh, that's easy. Your walk is different…and you have a distinctive smell," Adam immediately started to smell himself, lifting his arms up.

This caused Belle to burst out laughing, holding her sides, "You don't smell bad, Adam!"

He paused, one arm still up in the air with his eyes looking towards her bed, "you just have a smell that's different from everyone else. Everyone has their own smell, you know."

After blinking a few times, he simply walked over to Belle's bedside and attentively took hold of one of Belle's small, delicate, pearly white hands and felt how warm they were, "For being blind, you see a lot."

She nodded slightly, "Yes…after being like this for…oh my, how long HAS it been?"

Adam looked up for a moment trying to remember, "I believe it's been…about a month since it all happened."

"Yes…after being like this for a month…I'm able to notice things that I never would've noticed if I could see…your smell for example," she turned her head toward where Adam sat upon her bed.

He tilted his head to the side a bit, "Oh? What about my smell?"

"Well," she grinned, "If you would let me finish, I could tell you!"

Adam's mouth gaped open for a moment; thought about it, then shut his mouth again, allowing her to continue. Smiling softly, she continued, "Your smell…its like dried roses that have been left in a musty room for a long time…but not too long. Just enough time for them to become sweet smelling…just the perfect time, right before their smell begins to go down hill…that perfect moment when they smell at their best…ripe and sweet. Morning dew falling from the very top leaf on the oldest tree in a forest, just before it hits the ground."

Her speech didn't stop there. However, while she was talking, Adam's cheeks began to glow with a red tinge as she continued to describe his smell to him. He had no idea that so much could come from something so small. Though, he had to admit that the morning sunlight coming in from Belle's bedroom window made her face look simply beautiful…no, that isn't a strong enough word…perfect.

Sunlight hitting her cheery cheeks causing her skin to look like velvet. Her button nose looked more beautiful than ever to him. Her eyelashes flashed as if they had been made of glass. Her eyes looked more dazzling than ever before. The blue in her blind eyes shone like cold ice from the top of the tallest mountain. Her lips were a rosy red…and they were oh, so alluring. While Belle was speaking, the only thing that Adam could think of was kissing her.

"-fresh river water falling from a waterfall just before it hits the rocks bello-" she was cut off as she was suddenly unable to speak any further. Adam had either become very brave or had completely lost his senses at the sound of Belle's sweet warm and inviting voice…for he had just leaned over and kissed her.

CHAPTER FIVE END

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay! I'm kind of in trouble with school right now…I've been doing hella homework and reading. I'm not sure when I'll end up getting the next chapter up, but I shall try to get it up as fast as possible. And THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews! It's comforting to know that people like this story. I haven't tried writing fan-fiction in a long time and I was kind of scared that it wasn't going to be all that great…but I was wrong! Even my roommate likes it! Anywho, it's almost four in the morning…and I have stuff to do tomorrow! Please Read and Review! Thank you guys!


	6. Author's Note Not A Chapter

Blind Rain Author's Note: Hey guys

Blind Rain Author's Note: Hey guys! This is MaiSnape coming to you from her new home in Eugene, OR. I…am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Truth be told, I've got a bad case of writer's block with this story. So, until I find some good inspiration for this story….I've started up with writing a Final Fantasy VII romance fanfic with Aeris and Sephiroth as the main couple. If you guys happen to be in that kind of thing, then go ahead and read up! Hopefully, I'll come across some good inspiration for this story. I'm sorry for the delay in updated news. 3


End file.
